


Disastrous Choices

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Mentions of Smut, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on Blank Space by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Jay White/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Disastrous Choices

It was no secret that you had horrible taste in men. So when Jay White arrived in New Japan and you were immediately attracted to him you should have run the other way. You knew if you were into him, there had to be something wrong with him. You already knew there was something wrong with you. The way you bounced from man to man, the crazy jealous rages, the personas you adopted. 

Maybe it was Jay who should have run the other way. 

Regardless of the fact that both of you should have stayed far away from each other it didn’t happen. The two of you were drawn to each other from the get go and the only place it could wind up was in burning flames.

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I can show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin

You hadn’t paid much attention to the lead up to his arrival, at the time he was just an idea; nothing concrete for you to fixate on. But when he had arrived, you were awestruck. Drawn in by his pure magnetism, his over the top personality, his darkness. 

Jay was drawn to you in a similar fashion, your beauty and grace, coupled with a submissive temperament made him eager to know you. You seemed like his dream woman, checking all the boxes of what he was looking for. If he had believed in fate, he would have thought it was. As it was he was convinced you were made for him. 

Oh my god, look at the face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love’s a game, want to play?

Passions collided the moment you met, and within the hour he was deep inside you in a storage room, making you scream his name as you shattered around him. The smug grin he wore for the rest of the day was like a beacon to you, his arrogance attracting you. You always did have a thing for strong confident men, and Jay fit those to a T. 

After every match you were there, being the doting girlfriend he wanted, showering him with attention and compliments. Jay loved to have his ego stroked, and you were willing to play the part. For a while. And then like you always did, you got bored playing the part you had signed on for. No longer wanted to be the perfect girlfriend, the adoring, simpering little pet he wanted. Submissiveness wasn’t really your forte, and it was a struggle hiding your fiery side for so long. You were willing to be want he wanted: until you weren’t. 

Find out what you want  
Be that girl, for a month  
Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no

Jay got the first experience of your less stable side when you caught him in conversation with one of the secretaries from corporate. You had exploded in a fit of rage, screaming and yelling at the two in full view of everyone in catering. Jay had been furious at you for embarrassing him in front of his co-workers, and you had begged for forgiveness until he had accepted your apology. 

It happened again less than a week later, this time you slapped him when you saw him with her. It didn’t matter to you that she was the girlfriend of his tag partner. No, all you saw was him talking to another woman and you lost it, making another scene and leaving Jay bewildered at your sudden change in temperament.

Keep you second guessing like  
Oh my god, who is she  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you’ll come back each time you leave  
Cause darlin’ I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream

For months he kept coming back to you, drawn by the lure of what you had been when he first met you, it taking that long for him to accept and understand that the perfect girl he had fallen for had been an act, that you were pretending to be what you weren’t to ensnare him. 

When he finally broke it off for good all Jay felt was a profound sense of relief, glad to be free of your deceitful web. Looking back in hindsight he was mad at himself for not seeing through you and falling into the trap in the first place. You had gotten him good, he would give you credit. Jay was used to being the one playing the games, but this time he had been suckered. 

With a shake of his head Jay gave you one last glance before walking towards gorilla position for his match, pushing all thoughts of you from him mind as he turned his focus towards his career.


End file.
